New Found Friends
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: Ron reminisces about the day he adopted Rufus. This fic was written to celebrate the seven year anniversary of the day I adopted my best friend.


Disclaimer: Today is the seven year anniversary of the day I adopted my dog, so I decided to write a nice little Ron and Rufus one shot to mark the momentous occasion.

 **New Found Friends:**

Ron and Rufus were wandering around Smarty Mart, looking at the new shipment of otters and lemurs that they had gotten in.

"Look buddy, aren't they just adorable?"

Ron asked, pointing at a baby otter that was playing with a ball in the water.

"Mmhm, cute."

"You know it seems like only yesterday I was here looking for the perfect pet."

 **Flashback:**

A young Ron Stoppable was walking around Smarty Mart, looking for a pet to adopt. Since his dad was allergic to every kind of animal fur he couldn't get anything with fur.

 _"Okay let's see what they've got in this aisle."_

Ron then walked down the aisle and saw tons and tons of fish. There were betta fish, clown fish, puffer fish, and starfish just to name a few. As Ron stood there looking at the fish, a clerk approached him.

"Can I help you find anything sir?"

"I'm looking for a pet that doesn't have any fur."

"Ah I see. Well as you can tell we have many colorful varieties of fish."

"The fish are colorful, but they're kind of boring. I need something that I can play with."

"How about a turtle?"

"Turtles are nice, but I need something that has a little more speed to it."

"Alright then, how about a snake or a lizard?"

"Oh god no. I'm sorry but snakes and lizards remind of summer at Camp Wannaweep. In fact just thinking about the place makes me wanna weep."

"I see. Well we don't have any other non-fur animals other than the fish and the ones I suggested."

Ron looked disappointed.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else?"

"I'm positive, sorry."

"It's okay."

Ron was then about to leave the store when a faint squeak caught his ears.

 _"I wonder what that is."_

Ron then went around to the back of the store and spotted a small cage. Walking closer to the cage he got a look at a small pink creature with buck teeth. Ron then stuck his finger between the bars of the cage and wiggled it to try to get the small creature to come towards him. The little creature looked at Ron for a moment and then began to timidly walk towards him. Once he made it to Ron's finger, he gave it a quick sniff and then looked up at Ron's face.

"Hey there little guy."

Ron said, giving the little creature a friendly smile. The little creature took a hold of Ron's finger and smiled back at him. As Ron and the little creature stood there smiling at each other, the clerk approached Ron once again.

"I see you've taken a liking to our little friend."

"Yep. What's he called anyway?"

"He is called a naked mole-rat."

"A naked mole-rat eh? Well he sure is a cutie."

Just then something occurred to Ron.

"Hey now, how come you told me you didn't have furless animals other than fish, snakes, and lizards?"

The clerk began to sweat nervously.

"Well uh, I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Why did you think I wouldn't interested?"

"We've been trying for some time now to get him adopted out, but every time we thought he'd be going to a new home people decided that they didn't want him."

"How could anyone not want him? He's adorable."

"While he is adorable he also requires a lot of care. Most folks just don't have the time."

"Well I've got all the time in the world."

Ron then looked at the price that was posted on the cage and pulled some cash out of his pocket.

"Ring me up my good man, this little guy is coming home with me."

Ron said, handing the clerk his cash. The clerk took the money and gave Ron a smile.

"Certainly. Would you like a carrier?"

Ron shook his head and opened the door to the cage. He then put the naked mole-rat into his pocket.

"I guess that works. Any idea what you're going to call him?"

The clerk asked. Ron looked at the naked mole-rat in his pocket that was looking up at him with curious eyes.

 _"Hmm let's see, it needs to be something good. Something fitting."_

After a few moments of pondering, Ron finally came up with the perfect name. Pulling the little naked mole-rat from his pocket, Ron cupped him gently in his hands and held him up in the air.

"You shall now be known as Rufus."

"Rufus!"

The naked mole-rat squeaked.

 **End of flashback:**

"That sure was a great day."

Rufus nodded his head in agreement. Just when he had thought he would never find his forever home, Ron had decided to open his heart to him. On that day Ron hadn't just adopted a mere pet, he had gained a best friend.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry. What do you say to some nacos?"

Ron asked.

"Cheese!"

Rufus squeaked, doing a little dance. Ron then smiled at his friend and together the two pals headed to Bueno Nacho.

 **The End:**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the nice little one shot.


End file.
